Fireworks
by Silverstar03
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are enemies...Or are they? Will the couple get together, and if they do, how will their friends and family react? Please read and review! 7th and FINAL Chapter uploaded!
1. Found Out

Fireworks  
by: Silverstar  
Rating: PG  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello! I hope you enjoy the story. I originally got the idea while watching fireworks on the 4th of July two years ago...^^ But, as I started to write I took the story in a different direction than intended. I started this fic with the idea of a short love story between Usagi and Mamoru...but it has evolved. For example, I have 26 pages saved so far on my computer. I've decided to post it in chapters just for the readers' sakes, because I know it can be hard to sit down and read a long fic all at once. For the sake of simplicity within my computer I decided to let the story keep it's original title. Also, I have the point of view going between Usagi and Mamoru, just so you know. Please review, or email any comments to Silverstar81286@aol.com. If you don't like it please be gentle with me. I can't take rejection very well...^^ Now, onto the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi! Usagi! Hurry up or you'll be late! You don't want to miss the senshi meeting, do you!?" Luna yelled to me through the bathroom door.  
  
"Okay! I'm coming!" I yelled back as I finished putting my make-up on. After adding a pink ribbon to each of my odangos I looked into the mirror one last time. Feeling satisfied with my appearance, I opened the door to see an angry and impatient Luna looking up at me.  
  
"Usagi-chan! What's taking you so long!" Luna grumbled/hissed at me as I grabbed my bag and we left the house.   
  
"Sorry Luna," I replied as we headed for the temple. As we walked down the street I glanced around, trying to see if he was anywhere near by. I had taken 2 hours picking out my outfit and getting ready to go out...And it was all in hopes that he may glance my way or see me out of the corner of his eye.... Looking down, I saw that Luna was staring up at me with a weird expression on her face. Then, she smiled.  
  
"Usagi...I just saw your eyes go googly and your smile break out into a huge grin. What are you thinking about?" I didn't answer but just looked away. "I noticed how you took almost two hours to get ready this morning," she mused. "Who are you hoping to bump into?" My face turned beat red and I heard Lund chuckling to herself as I ran ahead. I was so embarrassed that I just ran full speed without looking where I was going. I couldn't believe Luna would say something like that to me...and in public too!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I took one more look in the mirror before grabbing my green worn jacket. As I checked to make sure I had enough cologne on, I put on my jacket and headed out the door of my apartment. Maybe my new outfit would catch her attention?  
  
"It's such a beautiful day," I said to myself as I started to walk down the street towards my job. The sun was bright and warm on my face, so I put on my sunglasses and looked up at the pure blue sky. After praying that I may just happen to run into her, I looked back down and continued on my way. I was half way there when I was knocked to the ground. My sunglasses fell off as I hit the ground hard and my breath was knocked out of me. Looking around I saw Odango on the ground in front of me gathering up her belongings and saying sorry over and over to me. She was so beautiful. She had on a light pink skirt that reached just above her kneecap. She also wore a sleeveless white top with pink flowers bordering he bottom. Her crescent moon earrings matched her necklace and she had cute pink ribbons tied to her odangos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I ran ahead to gain distance from Luna I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. I had gotten dressed up and went googly eyed over one guy...what was my life coming too? Was I that desperate? Determined not to answer that question I started to run harder....*THUD!* I found myself on the ground with all of the contents of my bag all around me. Realizing that I had bumped into someone, I started to panic.  
  
"I am so sorry sir, I am so sorry. It was my fault, I am so sorry," I rambled as I went to pick up my things. Then, my hands touched a familiar pair of sunglasses. Glancing up, I saw him...Mamoru. He was sprawled out on the ground looking at me with those beautiful and mysterious blue eyes. He looked so gorgeous. He had on a dark blue suit I'd never seen before, and it fit perfectly on him. He looked so handsome in it.  
  
"Hey Odango...you should watch where you're going," he teased as he bent forward to help me gather my things. When he did this I noticed that he was wearing cologne. It smelled so good that I wanted to wrap my arms around him. Luckily, I'm not that ditzy and was able to restrain myself. As we went to stand up I tripped again and went falling onto him...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi looked so beautiful as I helped her gather up her things. Standing up, I was surprised when she came crashing into me again. A little more prepared this time, I put my arms up to catch her. As she leaned against me and caught her breath I realized that she wasn't pulling away from me. Did that mean that she didn't hate me? Then, I saw her stiffen and jump back.   
  
"I am so sorry Mamoru-chan, I'm so sorry," she said as she placed her palm on the back or her head and looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. I smiled at her and shook my head.  
  
"That's okay Usagi," I said to her. "I'm use to it by now." Smiling to myself, I walked past her and put my hand up to wave. That encounter had made my day so much brighter.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I starred in disbelief as Mamoru walked away and put his hand up as if he were waving. He hadn't insulted me and he had called me Usagi, not Odango. There was that one remark about how he was use to me bumping into him, but why try to even read into it? Mamoru had been nice to me! Putting my book bag on, I slowly started to walk and continue on my way to Rei's temple. By the time I got there the meeting was already started. Luna must have had gone ahead of me because she was already there, sitting next to Ami. When I walked in everyone looked at me and then burst out laughing.  
  
"G-Guys? What's so funny?" I asked, very annoyed. When I saw the look in Luna's eyes I knew that she had told them...  
  
"So Usagi, did you meet your boy friend on the way to the meeting?" Rei asked as I sat down. My face turned bright red when I thought of how I had actually bumped into Mamoru...  
  
"So you did?" Minako asked very excitedly. I shook my head 'no' trying to get them off of my case.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" I whined as everyone else started to laugh again. "Luna!!! I'm gona get you!" I whined as she hid behind Ami and tried to hide her chuckles. By the time they stopped I had the saddest and most pathetic look on my face. I couldn't believe my interest in one guy could embarrass me so much!  
  
"Sorry Usagi," Makoto said softly to me. "We didn't mean to upset you." Then she leaned over and gave me a hug. Feeling better, I put on a smile and looked at all of my friends. I know they were making fun of me but I could see jealousy in all of their eyes.  
  
"Seriously Usagi, what happened?" Minako asked. They seemed interested, but if I told them that I had a crush on the guy who has been torturing my life for the past year...I wouldn't hear the end of it. So, I decided to extend the truth.  
  
"Well...maybe I did run into him...." I said slowly, catching the attention of all. They all leaned forward to here what I'd say next, but I just sat there with my mouth shut, looking down.  
  
"C'mon Usagi! Tell us who the guy is!" Makoto insisted. I looked up at them and then started to laugh.  
  
"Why should I tell you guys? You'd never believe me if I did anyway," I said to them between chuckles. They all looked at each other and then back to me. I could tell that they wanted to know so badly, but I wasn't about to shout out Mamoru's name.  
  
"Well then...we'll just have to find out for ourselves," Rei said as she grabbed my bag out of my hands. "Maybe there's a clue in here!"  
  
"Guys!! Stop it!" I whined as they went through my belongings. I knew there was nothing in there to give it away, but I didn't like when others went through my things. It's the principal!  
  
"Hey! Look at this!" Minako practically yelled as she grabbed something from my bag. To my surprise, she pulled out a pair of sunglasses...Mamoru's sunglasses. My heart started to beat loudly as I saw them and remembered my encounter with him earlier. When I looked at my friends all of them except for Ami were examining the sun glasses. Then, I saw Ami gasp. She looked at me with shock and then back at the sunglasses. She had recognized them! I thought my life was over right then and there.  
  
"What is it Ami? Do you know whose these are?" Rei asked as she held them out to her. Ami took them and looked closely at them. After looking at me she shook her head 'no'.   
  
"No, I don't know," she said slowly as she handed them to me. Taking the sunglasses, I gave Ami a look that showed my relief and gratitude. Reluctantly, Rei handed me back my bag and the meeting started. I wish I could say what the topic was, but I wasn't listening. My thoughts were centered on Mamo-chan. I wonder what he thinks of me? Does he like me as much as I like him...or does he think I'm a ditzy crybaby? I just don't know! When everyone started to get up to leave I guessed the meeting was over. I went through my bag to make sure everything was still there and then got up. Rei was cleaning up and everyone else was gone.  
  
"Hey Usagi?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied as I turned to face her.  
  
"You have no idea what we even discussed the whole meeting, do you?" she questioned. I then turned a dark shade of red and shook my head 'no'. Rei looked over and then laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it Odango. No new info, no new enemies...we mostly talked about that pair of sun glasses and whose they could be." I starred at her in disbelief and then she laughed again. "Just kidding Usagi-chan, but make sure you pay attention next week. Someone may say something important. You are our leader, and you shouldn't let your mind wander at meetings...no matter how hot that guy is that you have a crush on." I smiled at her as she went back to work and then left. It was getting late, but the sun was still out. I fingered the sunglasses and then put them on. As I brought them closer to my face I smelt the faint sent of Mamoru's cologne.  
  
"Usagi-chan..." I looked up to see Ami standing at the gate to Rei's temple. She was waiting for me. I walked up to her and then remembered that I had the sunglasses on. I quickly took them off and shoved them in my bag. I looked at Ami and saw her smile at me.  
  
"Hi Ami," I said, trying to lighten my embarrassment. "What's up?"  
  
"C'mon girlfriend, we need to talk," she told me as she dragged me down the street by my elbow. I soon found myself at Ami's apartment building. I followed her up the stairs to her home and waited as she found her key to the door. We hadn't spoken since the temple, and I didn't really want to. I wasn't in a hurry to tell her my feelings about Mamo-chan.  
  
"You can have a seat on the couch," she told me as we walked in. "I'll get some tea and cookies. I noticed how you didn't get any at Rei's." Ami went into the kitchen and I sat down on the couch and looked around. I always hate how her house is so clean. I feel so out of place. A moment later Ami entered with a tray of cookies and some tea. She poured the tea and then sat down next to me. I drank slowly and starred at the cookies.  
  
"Um...Ami?" I said to her. She smiled and then nodded. I immediately took some cookies and started to eat. A few minutes later Ami joined me. When all of the cookies were gone and our tea glasses were refilled I leaned back and took a deep breath. Closing my eyes, I pictured Mamoru in my mind. Those gorgeous deep blue eyes and that silky black hair...*sigh*   
  
"So, Usagi," Ami said to me. I looked over at her to find her starring back at me trying to search for answers through my eyes. "Those were Mamoru's sunglasses...weren't they?" she asked me as she took a sip of tea. I cringed, for the first time accepting that my secret was out. Ami-chan knew. "That's what I thought," I heard her say.  
  
"Please don't tell Ami-chan," I said softly while sitting up and looking at her. She smiled and looked down at her lap.  
  
"Usagi...you know I won't tell if you don't want me too...But don't you think the others should know? What about Rei?" I cringed again, thinking of how Rei was crazy over Mamoru.  
  
"I know Ami...but I don't think I could take the teasing. What if it turned out that he hated me? I'd never hear the end of it." I took a sip of my tea and looked over at her. "Please promise me you won't tell Ami...Will you promise me?" She set her tea down and then placed her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I promise," she said softly and then bent forward to give me a hug. "Will you at least fill me in on the details?" I looked at her and then started to laugh.  
  
"You may hide it...but you're just as nosey and curious as the others!" I told her. We both started to laugh and then she stood up.  
  
"Why don't you spend the night? Then you could tell me all about it! My mom's out of town, so you wouldn't have to worry about anyone else knowing." Nodding my head, I walked over to call my parents. 


	2. A Brief Meeting

Fireworks  
Part 2  
By: Silverstar  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope everyone is enjoying the fic so far. Reviews are appreciated! Oh, and I think I forgot the disclaimer last time, so this one is for both entries.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Please do not sue me.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked up from my book to the clock. I wonder what she's doing right now? Getting up, I went over to the phone but then stopped. I couldn't call her! What was I thinking?! Sighing to myself and shaking my head, I sat back down and picked up my book. A few minutes later I put it back down.  
  
"It's useless...I just can't concentrate!" I said to myself. *BRING!* I looked up at the phone. "Could it be her?" I whispered to myself. A few rings later I got up and answered it. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hey Mamoru! What's up?" Motoki said from the other end.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just reading...you?"  
  
"I'm in the coffee shop by your apartment. Why don't you come down?"   
  
"Well...okay. I have nothing better to do. See you in a few," I said as I hung up the phone and went to grab my jacket.   
  
I walked into the coffee shop and saw Motoki sitting at a table. He waved me over and ordered me a coffee as I was sitting down.  
  
"Hey Mamoru, what's wrong man? You look disappointed," he said to me.  
  
"Nothing," I replied as the waitress brought me my coffee. As we started to drink I thought about Usagi. I couldn't get her off my mind.  
  
"Mamoru...Mamoru...Is someone in there?...Mamoru!" I looked up to see Motoki looking at me. "What're you thinking about Mamoru? I girl perhaps?"   
  
"Uhh...no..." I answered. Not very persuasive.  
  
"Yes you are! But who? That's the question." Before I could do anything he grabbed my jacket and went searching through the pockets. "Maybe I'll find the answer in here."  
  
"Hey! Motoki, stop it!" I ordered. He didn't stop. Then, he pulled out a pink hair ribbon. I couldn't believe it. Usagi's hair ribbon...It must had gotten in there during my encounter with her earlier...  
  
"And whose is this?" he asked, holding it up and examining it. "Ohh...a piece of blond hair is on here...a blond?" He looked at me and shook his head. "Mamoru! A smart guy like you falling for a blond? I didn't expect it." I shoved him as he started to laugh at his joke. Then, before I could stop him he grabbed my wallet and went through it.  
  
"Motoki! I said stop it! Motoki!" I reached over and grabbed the ribbon and wallet, but it was too late. He had in his hand a picture. He gasped and then looked at me. Then he looked back at the picture, and then at me again, and so on.  
  
"M-Mamoru? This is a picture of Usagi...wearing the same pink ribbon that you have in your hand." I starred at him and then tried to make up an excuse.  
  
"Motoki! I can't believe you! Lots of girls own pink hair ribbons! And I could have just found that on the ground. Who says it's from a girl?" He looked at me and then smiled.  
  
"It's too late to cover it up Mamoru-chan. I already saw you blush...and look." He pointed at the ribbon. In the corned was the rabbit head symbol that Usagi loves so much. I gulped and then looked at the picture. The same hair ribbon...  
  
"I...uh...um..." I stuttered, trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Too late Mamoru!" Motoki told me. "Your secret's out. You have a crush on 'Odango'!" I looked at my best friend and then took the picture. Placing everything back in my jacket pocket, I surrendered.  
  
"I guess I knew you'd find out sooner or later," I told him as he started to laugh.  
  
"I knew you'd admit it," he gloated as I ordered another cup of coffee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked into Ami's bedroom with my pink bunny pajamas on. My brother had been ever so kind to bring me some of my things from my house...hehe...the look on his face was priceless. When I walked in Ami was in light blue PJs sitting on her bed reading. I smiled at the sight of her still reading even though I was about to tell her all about my crush on Mamoru...hehe. I guess she isn't as much into gossip as I thought.  
  
When she looked up and saw me she immediately put the book down and motioned me to come over. I guess she _is_ into gossip as much as the others...*sweatdrop* I walked over and sat down next to her on her bed. After taking a deep breath I started my tale. I told all about how I'd always liked Mamoru...but had only realized it recently. And I told of my encounter with him earlier. When I was done I looked at Ami to see her smiling at me.  
  
"Well, at least you finally realized it," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. She laughed and then put her arm around my shoulders.  
  
"I always knew you liked him." I gasped and looked at her in shock. "Oh, the others don't know. Don't worry about them." She smiled and then pulled away.  
  
"H-How did you know?" I asked her as she leaned back on the bed.  
  
"Oh, it was really simple actually." I looked at her for a little longer and then she continued. "You guys have always fought. You always complained about him...but...just the look in your eyes when he was around was enough to convince me. You made like you were upset when he teased you, but I saw the smile on your face after it was all over. You were happy that he gave you any attention at all."  
  
"Wow...I didn't know I was that transparent," I said as she sat up.  
  
"Oh, it's not only you Usagi. It's Mamoru too." I looked at her in complete shock.  
  
"Y-You're kidding! Mamoru doesn't like me!" She shook her head and then smiled.  
  
"Out of all of us he chose you to tease. I know how nice Mamoru is...why would he tease you? Because he gets a reaction from you and he gets your attention. That's why. I see him smiling to himself as he walks down the street after teasing you. He loves it when you're around. And after that story you just told me about you meeting him today...I'm sure he likes you just as much as you like him."   
  
"R-Really?" I asked unbelieving. Ami nodded and it was my turn to drop down onto the bed. I pondered it for a moment and then started to laugh. "You mean that, don't you Ami-chan?" I smiled to myself and thought of him. *sigh*  
  
"And there have been other encounters with him too...Am I right Usagi?" After thinking about it I smiled.  
  
"You're right Ami-chan...You're right." Then I couldn't keep it in any longer. "Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I squealed and launched myself at Ami. "Domo arigato Ami-chan!! You are the best friend ever! You just made me feel so much hope and so much to look forward too. Arigato." Ami smiled and then hugged me back.  
  
"You're welcome Usagi-chan...You're welcome." Then I let go of her because I'm pretty sure she was having trouble breathing. I was just so happy! She looked over at me to see that I had a huge grin on my face and I was humming happily to myself.  
  
"You're too much Usagi," she snickered. I looked over at her and just laughed. I was just so incredibly happy! "C'mon! Let's go celebrate your excitement with some ice cream. I'll race you to the kitchen!" We were up and in the kitchen in two seconds flat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked over at my clock from my position on my bed: ten o'clock. Was it too early for Usagi to be out? Yeah...she was probably still in bed. I got up and then picked up her ribbon. It had the slight aroma of her shampoo. *sigh* I missed her already when I had seen her yesterday afternoon. Finally, I grabbed my jacket and headed for the arcade. If she wasn't there then I'd wait for her. I was a resourceful guy...and Motoki was probably working. We could talk.  
  
When I walked into the arcade I was disappointed to see no Odangos. Motoki waved me over and got me a cup of coffee.  
  
"So Mamoru, what brings you here? Your girl friend?" he teased as he brought me my coffee. Shaking my head at him, I took the coffee and kept my mouth shut. "C'mon Mamoru, admit it. You're here to see her."  
  
"Well..." I said slowly. Then, I pulled out her hair ribbon. "I do have to give this back to her." He smiled at me and then gave me a shove.  
  
"You are resourceful my friend," he said as he went to wait on another customer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you have me up this early," I whined to Ami as I followed her down the street. "It's ten thirty for crying out loud..." I mumbled as I gradually slowed down to a creep and eventually stopped all together.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Ami complained as she turned around and walked back to me. "Don't you want to see Mamoru?" I stopped midway through my yawn when I heard his name and looked around to see if he was nearby. "Usagi, this is the perfect opportunity to see Mamoru!"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked as she grabbed me and we continued to walk.  
  
"Well, Mamoru usually hangs out at the arcade with Andrew on Saturdays. You could give him back his sun glasses and...start up a conversation with him." I was wide-awake now.  
  
"No! I couldn't! What would I say?!" I panicked.  
  
"Oh brother, you have it for him worse then I thought," she mumbled as she dragged me along in the direction of the arcade.  
  
By the time we got there I had forgotten all about the Mamoru thing and couldn't wait to play video games with Ami. She even offered to pay my share!  
  
"Wow Ami! Arigato for bringing me!" I exclaimed as we walked in. "You're so good at the games and I want to show you some of the new ones. Maybe you could teach me?" She nodded but rolled her eyes. "What Ami?"  
  
"Have you already forgotten why we're here? I know I may not be an expert with this sort of thing but I'm trying to help you." I looked at Ami and then smiled.  
  
"I know...arigato Ami...We can get some milkshakes first. Maybe Mamoru will walk in and see us there." I told her.  
  
"Now you're thinking girlfriend!" she said as we headed over to the counter. When I turned around I saw Mamoru. He was sitting at the counter slowly drinking his coffee. Motoki saw us and came over.   
  
"Hey girls! Can I get you anything?" he asked.  
  
"Yes please," Ami said. "One chocolate milkshake for Usagi and a strawberry one for me."  
  
"Okay, coming right up," he said as he walked away. When he walked around the counter I saw him say something to Mamoru. Then, Mamoru turned around and looked at us. He quickly looked away and started to drink his coffee.  
  
"Go on Usagi...go talk to him," Ami insisted.  
  
"I don't know if I can," I said nervously. Then, I remembered what Ami had said last night and I gained my composure. I nodded to Ami and slowly walked over.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sipped my coffee and let out a sigh. Maybe she wouldn't come today. Then, Motoki came over.  
  
"Guess who's here Mamoru," he whispered before going over to the milkshake machine. I looked over my shoulder to see Usagi and Ami standing there talking. I quickly turned back to my coffee and took a sip to settle my nerves. I had talked to this girl so many times before but I was so nervous today. That was because today I wanted to find out how she felt about me. Today I'd make the effort and maybe she'd return some of my feelings. *THUMP!* I looked over and almost fell out of my seat. Sitting next to me was Usagi. She looked at me nervously and then looked over at Ami. Ami smiled and then went to talk to Motoki.  
  
"K-Konnichwa Mamoru...How are you?" she said. This was too strange. She wasn't acting like her usual self.  
  
"I'm fine Usagi, but are you okay? You seem distracted." She smiled and then looked up at me.  
  
"Gomen Mamoru." At that moment Motoki brought a milkshake over to Usagi and then went over to Ami (not before winking at me). Shaking my head at him, I poured myself some more coffee and returned my attention to Usagi.  
  
"So, what's new Usagi?" I asked, trying to be nice and start conversation. She looked at me and then started to laugh. I grinned, not knowing what was funny, but willing to go along with it.  
  
"Mamoru? Why aren't you calling me Odango? What's with the nice talk? Are you trying to bribe me?" I smiled and then shook my head.  
  
"No, of course not Odango." She smiled and then started to drink some of her milkshake. She looked so cute sitting there holding her straw, sipping the shake, and looking at me with her adorable blue eyes.  
  
"Mamoru - Usagi, I have something to return to you," we both said at the same time. Then we laughed and the smile on her face was gorgeous. Before we both knew it milkshake was all over her face. That got me laughing more and Usagi whining about how there was never a wet towel around when you needed one.  
  
"Here," I said, taking a towel from behind the counter and reaching up to wipe the chocolate from her cheeks, chin, and nose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things were going smoothly with Mamoru and I was in high spirits. Then, I laughed as I was taking a drink of my milkshake. It went all over my face and I tried franticly to get it off.  
  
"This stuff is so sticky!" I whined to Mamoru. "Where are all the wet towels around this place?" Mamoru started to laugh and before I knew it he reached for a towel behind the counter.  
  
"Here," he said genuinely as he reached over to wipe my face. I stopped squirming as he wiped off the remaining milkshake and handed me a napkin. He seemed like he really cared for me at that moment...Ami had been right. There is hope for us. There was silence for a moment and then Mamoru reached into his pocket and put something on the table. I looked over to see my hair ribbon I had lost from yesterday.  
  
"Mamo-chan! You found my ribbon! Arigato! Domo arigato! That was my favorite one!" I squealed. Then, before I could stop myself, I reached over and gave him a big hug. Remembering where I was, I quickly pulled away and looked down. "Uhhh...gomen Mamoru-chan," I said to him blushing deeply. I couldn't believe I had used my nickname for him in public and I had said it to him! And I had hugged him! I looked over to see Ami chuckling with Motoki...Why had I let her talk me into this? When I looked up I saw Mamoru looking at me with curiosity.  
  
"You had something to return to me, didn't you Usa?" he asked, winking at me.  
  
"Y-Yes..." I answered, embarrassed beyond embarrassment......nani? Had he called me Usa? I looked up at him to see him smiling at me. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out his sunglasses. "I accidentally put them in my bag yesterday when we collided. Gomen Mamoru," I said as I put them on the counter.  
  
"I was wondering where those went," he said to him self before picking them up and putting them on. "Arigato Odango! I'll see you later!" he called as he put some money on the counter and left. I followed him with my eyes until he left the arcade and then let out a huge sigh. Turning around, I saw Motoki and Ami standing next to me. *sweatdrop*  
  
"So?" Ami asked. I looked at her and then smiled.  
  
"There's hope yet Ami-chan...There's hope yet," I said softly. She smiled at me and then I followed her over to the video games. 


	3. An Accident

Fireworks  
Part 3  
By: Silverstar  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello all! Thank you so much for all the reviews!!!!! I've never gotten that many before. Thank you again so much!!! I'll be sure to finish up this fic as soon as I can.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. BUT this story is my invention. ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week was like torture for me. My daydreaming about Mamoru got me in trouble at school, and I had detention every day. I hadn't seen Mamoru since that day at the arcade, and I was dying to find out how he felt about me. To make matters worse, Minako, Rei, and Makoto called me every night to try and find out who the 'mystery' guy was...*sweatdrop* Ami kept her word, but she kept giving me these 'you should tell your friends' looks and always winked at me every time she caught me during one of my daydreams. I had to talk to Mamoru, but did I have enough courage?   
  
*RING* I bolted up, my thoughts and dreams leaving me as I took in reality. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was only 10. *yawn*   
  
"Stupid phone..." I mumbled, tossing my covers aside and looking around for my fuzzy bunny slippers. *RING!!* *RING!!!!* RING!!* "Doesn't anyone answer the phone around here?" I grumbled, grabbing for the phone while putting my slippers on and still trying to focus my eyes.  
  
"Moshi moshi," I yawned into the phone while listening for others sounds of life in my house.  
  
".........."  
  
"Moshi *yawn* moshi?"  
  
"Umm....Usagi-chan?" a deep and questioning voice replied through the phone.  
  
"Hai. This is she," I replied, looking around for my robe and wondering where in the hell my parents were. They knew I couldn't function before one o'clock on a Saturday.  
  
"Oh...um...hi, this is Mamoru." Suddenly, wide-awake, I dropped the phone with a gasp and starred wide-eyed at it. *BANG!* The phone hit the floor.  
  
"It's ok Usagi...calm down..." I whispered to my self, but I still stared at the phone, and made no move to pick it up.  
  
"Usagi?...Usagi-chan, are you there?...Hello?" Realizing the Mamoru was still on the other end of the line, I slowly bent down and picked the phone up.  
  
"M-Mamoru?" I asked, still in shock of hearing his voice.  
  
"Usagi? Are you ok? What happened?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
  
"Hai, I'm ok. I...uh...just dropped the phone." Taking a few deep breaths, I calmed myself. I had never felt like this before. My stomach flip-flopped, I felt like I was going to be sick, and yet I felt excited, hopeful, and nervous at the same time.  
  
"Oh,...um...well...I guess I'll get to the point. I...uh...was wondering if you want to get together today...to, um, talk in person?" My spirit soared. Mamoru was asking me out!!! It was my dream come true!! 'I can't believe this! This is great! I wonder where we're going to go...what we're going to do! This is so exciting!'  
  
"Usagi? Usagi, are you there? Hello?"  
  
"Oh!!! Gomen Mamoru! Sure! I'd love to meet you today!! Where and what time?"   
  
"How about at the cherry blossom tree in the park at about....11:30?"  
  
"Sure! I'll see you then!" I exclaimed with the excitement of a schoolgirl.  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you later. Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara Mamoru!" I said. There was a brief pause, and then 'click.' I stood there in disbelief for a few minutes, and then hung up the phone. Mamoru had called me and asked me out on a date!! Well...maybe not an official date, but close enough. Screeching with glee, I ran downstairs in search of a sugary and delicious breakfast to match my magnificent mood!   
  
It was then that I found out that no one was home. My spirits dropped, realizing that Mom wouldn't be there to make me chocolate chip pancakes. In search of something edible, I came across a note left by my mom.  
  
Hi Honey. Sorry I'm not there to make you breakfast but  
Dad and I needed to do some errands. We took Shingo with   
us, so don't worry about him. I'll see you later. Love,  
Mom  
P.S- I left you some sticky buns in the oven. Hope you enjoy.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!" I screeched, running over to the oven and pulling out the warm sugary buns.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What am I doing?" I asked myself as I paced up and down in front of the tree. "I never should have called her," I mumbled. "Why did I let Andrew talk me into this?...Oh yeah Mamoru, because he threatened to tell the whole arcade your secret...Oh great, now I'm talking to myself!" I looked around, getting a strange look from someone passing by. "Where is that girl? It's already 11:45." Taking a deep breath, I got myself under control. I didn't want Usagi to come along and see me talking to myself. I walked around to the front of the tree and then heard the faint sound of someone running this way. "About time," I muttered under my breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't believe it! What my luck!!!!! The most important day of my life, and I was going to be late!!! I looked down at my watch as I continued to run and saw that it was already 12 o'clock!!!!   
  
"Yaaa!!!" I screeched as I looked up to see a bench right in my way. I had strayed from the middle of the path while I was studying my watch. "Wahhhhhh-" I managed to get out before I hit the side of the bench, did a flip as I rolled over it, soared through the air, and then landed on the ground. My head hit the pavement hard, and then all went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked down to the path and looked around the corner for Usagi. It was 12 o'clock and I was getting worried. Then, I heard a yelp and saw a girl run straight into a bench down the path. The girl had long blond pigtails held in place by two buns...It was Usagi. I started running and watched in horror as she hit the pavement hard and laid still.  
  
"Usagi!!!" I called as I ran over to her and dropped to my knees. I looked around, but there was no one else in sight. "Usagi," I said again, putting my ear near her mouth to see if she was breathing...She was. I sighed in relief as I tried to survey the damage. There was a bad cut on her forehead where she hit the bench and it was swelling from its impact with the cement path. "Possible concussion..." I mumbled to myself as I tried to maneuver her into a more comfortable position. "Usagi," I whispered, pleading with her to wake up. Then, my brain started to function as my subconscious started to back up. I had to call an ambulance! She needed medical attention. Looking around, I spotted a phone booth down the path a little ways. I ripped a piece of my shirt off and put it over the wound, trying to delay blood loss, and then sprinted towards the phone.  
  
"Hello? 911? I need help!" I quickly told the assistant where I was and then ran back over to Usagi. She hadn't moved and she was still bleeding.  
  
"Oh, God," I whispered. "Please let her be okay...please." It seemed like eternity for the ambulance to arrive, although it was only a few minutes. I had put a new piece of my shirt on her cut, and was holding it there to try and stop the bleeding. The sirens came closer, and a few seconds later three men in white came rushing towards us with a stretcher.  
  
"Did you move her?" the first man to arrive asked. He was wearing a red hat and seemed to be the leader.  
  
"No, just her legs so she would be more comfortable," I replied as he pushed my hand aside and through off the piece of my shirt that was on her head. By then the other two men with the stretcher had arrived and they were gently lifting her onto it. The red hat man had taken some gauze out and placed it on the cut. He held it there and they went walking as quickly as possible towards the ambulance. I sprinted with them, holing Usagi's hand the whole way.   
  
When we got to the ambulance the men quickly loaded Usagi into the back. The red hat man got in with one other, and another man got in the front with the driver. I climbed in, and while shutting the doors we sped off. I stayed out of the way as both men checked Usagi's pulse, and gave her oxygen. They kept the gauze on her wound, but it kept bleeding. Oh God, the blood...As the man who attached Usagi to oxygen backed off, I sat down next to her. The red hat guy looked at me and gave me an encouraging smile.  
  
"Hey, I'm Ted. What's your girl's name?" Without reprimanding him that she wasn't my girl, I answered.  
  
"Her name's Usagi, and I'm Mamoru." I watched in horror as he replaced the gauze yet again, but his expression didn't change, and he showed no sign of being worried.  
  
"Well, Usagi's lucky to have a guy like you Mamoru. You knew not to move her, and you put pressure on the wound...You did everything you should have done."  
  
"Thanks...I'm studying to be a doctor," I answered before I could stop myself. Why was I telling him this? I looked up from Usagi to him, but his expression hadn't changed from assurance and calmness.   
  
In another minute we were at the hospital and all of the men were unloading Usagi and placing her on a rolling stretcher that was waiting. I followed her all the way to the examining room before Ted turned around and stopped me. We'll take care of Usagi from here Mamoru. Go upstairs to the check-in desk and give them this." He handed me a paper with some medical terms and codes on it. "Wait in the area up there and we'll let you know what room she'll be in." I stared at him in disbelief. He was still completely calm and looked like he believed that Usagi was perfectly fine. I looked at him for another second before taking the paper and running towards the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uhhhhmnnnn..."I mumbled, sensing that I was being moved and placed on some sort of table. I opened my eyes, but my head screamed with pain, and I let out a yelp before shutting them again. Where was I? That question quickly left my thoughts as the pain in my head worsened and I felt a presence standing over me.  
  
"It's ok Usagi, we're going to take care of you," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I winced in pain as I felt the bruises there. What had happened?   
  
"M-Mamoru?" I whispered, attempting to squint my eyes open again. The light made my head feel like fire, but I saw that Mamoru was not there. There was a doctor in a red hat standing above me. There were other doctors milling around. That was all I saw before my eyes closed and I gave way again to the void of darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I still wasn't thinking clearly, but the calmness of the medic Ted had actually calmed me somewhat. I was standing in front of the check-in desk and the nurse behind it was typing slowly and taking her dear old time.  
  
"Damn it!" I mumbled, getting her attention. "Can't you go any faster!!!!!" I said, rising my voice and getting extremely annoyed. She looked back at her computer and ignored my outburst like she was use to it. *Sigh* Finally, she put the paper down and looked up at me.  
  
"Are you the person who found the girl?" she asked.   
  
"Yes. I. Found. Usagi." I fumed, trying to stay calm. Then she brought out a small stack of paper work.  
  
"Family or friend?" she asked.  
  
"Friend," I replied, gaining control of myself and praying to God that Usagi was okay.  
  
"I need you to fill this out about how and when you found her," she said, handing me a paper. "What's her name please?" she asked.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino," I replied while scanning over the paper and filling it out.  
  
"Okay,...oh! Here she is. I'll contact her parents and they can fill out the rest. Why don't you wait over there until she's out of examination." she told me while gesturing to a small waiting area across the hall. I quickly handed her the filled out paper work and went to sit down. After a few minutes I realized that I couldn't sit still, so I took to pacing the hall.  
  
"Oh, please God let her be okay...It was all my fault, oh please let her be okay," I mumbled to myself as I paced the hallway for the next hour and 1/2. 


	4. The Roses

Fireworks  
Part 4  
By: Silverstar  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello everyone. I wanted to thank all of you again for the reviews. When I saw them my spirits flew. ^_^ I'm uploading this part now because I'll be on vacation for a week and I won't be able to upload until I get back. I hope everyone enjoys this entry. Please keep reviewing.  
PS: I know it is a little far fetched that Usagi is this bad off, but I have a huge imagination. You guys just have to go with it, and ignore the impossibilities. ^^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fanfic writer that is using the characters. They don't belong to me.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I winced as the fogginess started to lift and the pain in my head became fiercer. All I wanted to do was go back into my quiet and painless sleep, but that annoying beeping noise became louder and louder until I groaned and reached over to throw my alarm clock against the wall. It was too early to get up. Then, I realized that the table held no alarm clock.  
  
"Luna, turn it off," I mumbled, attempting to turn over. That was when I realized that something more than a headache was at work. My whole body ached and I gasped in surprise as I twisted back to my earlier position. I breathed hard and opened my eyes for a minute. The light poured over my face and my head felt dizzy. It was then that a voice registered in my brain. It had been speaking all along, but I hadn't understood.  
  
"No, Usagi, don't move. You're at Tokyo Hospital." I managed to focus my eyes enough to see a nurse leaning over me and gently holding me down so I wouldn't move. I blinked in surprise, and looked blankly up at her. How?...When.?...Where?...It was then that everything came flooding back. I gasped and tried to sit up, but the nurse must have expected this, for she was still holding me down and wouldn't let me up.  
  
"Let me up," I said, realizing how raspy and weak my voice sounded.  
  
"Usagi, calm down, please," she said gently. "My name's Anne, and I'm here by request to look after you. You had a pretty bad fall, and getting up may prolong your recovery." I looked up at her again and then let out a deep breath. She seemed to feel that the tenseness had left me, for she loosened her grip and let go. "That's better," Anne said as she handed me a glass of water. I eagerly took it and drank it all, not realizing how thirsty I was.  
  
"Anne....tell me," I weakly mumbled. "What happened? I remember...running...and I fell over a bench...and then a doctor with a red hat...but what happened?" She smiled down at me and then sat down beside me in a chair.  
  
"Well, I wasn't there, but let me call your doctor in. He was there and he's seen the paper work your friend has filled out." With that she went over to the sidewall and pushed a blue button. A few minutes later the doctor with the red had walked in. Anne smiled at him and then left the room. I looked at him closely, but then my head started to hurt, so I closed my eyes.  
  
"Usagi-chan, how do you feel?" he asked in a calm and reassuring voice.  
  
"I hurt all over," I mumbled, for the first time realizing how terrible I felt.  
  
"Well, that's understandable," he said. "You're bruised up pretty bad, have a nasty cut on your head, and have a concussion." I grimaced and then opened my eyes again.  
  
"Tell me what happened...Doctor...um..." I said, searching for his name.  
  
"Call me Ted," he replied, smiling down at me. I'm Anne's husband. Your friend seemed very worried, so I asked her to look after you until you woke up."  
  
"What friend?" I asked, confused and tired.  
  
"Well, let's see. He called 911 and rode with you to the hospital. Said his name was...Mamoru," he told me with a gleam in his eyes. I gasped, and was about to sit up, but my throbbing head and Ted's stern glance stopped me in mid thought. "Like I said, he rode with us in the ambulance and I sent him to wait by the check-in desk. He seemed extremely worried."  
  
"He did?" I asked meekly, as I remembered my reason for running into a bench in the first place.  
  
"Yep," Ted said with a smile. "Your boyfriend there saved your life. Not everyone would have known what to do in that situation. You have a keeper there Usagi-chan. Now, how about something for that pain?" I nodded in agreement, but stopped myself as sharp bolts of pain became more known and dizziness started to return. In a moment, Ted had given me a shot, but it was nothing compared to my head.  
  
"Your parents haven't been able to be reached yet, but do you want me to let your friend in?" he asked.  
  
"Oh..." I mumbled. "That's right...my parents went out for the day....oh...sure, let him in." I probably wouldn't have had the courage to tell my doctor to let Mamoru in, but the drugs were starting to work, and I was feeling kind of drowsy. I closed my eyes, and drifted into a light sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had been pacing the hallway for over an hour, and still no one had come. Was Usagi okay? I couldn't stand waiting anymore.  
  
"That's it, I'm going to find out where she is," I said firmly as I headed for the front desk. Right before I reached it, someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I whirled around, and there stood a short, plump red-haired nurse smiling at me.  
  
"Usagi?" I asked. She nodded and led me over to the waiting area.   
  
"Hello. My name's Anne, Usagi's nurse. Are you Mamoru?" I nodded, but looked at her confusingly. "Oh, well my husband Ted asked me to look over her. He said that a young man by the name of Mamoru wanted her to have special attention." I looked at her smiling face and let out a sigh or relief.  
  
"So, Usagi is okay?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, of course. She will be fine in time, but she might walk away with a scar. She's pretty badly bruised, has a nasty cut on her forehead, and has a slight concussion. I'd say she'd be okay to leave the hospital in about a week." Hearing those words was the happiest thing I'd heard in a long time. I smiled and thanked the nurse over and over.  
  
"Arigato Anne-chan, Arigato," I said, shaking her hand. She just smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Her doctor has just given her some drugs for the pain, so she may be a little out of it....but you have permission to see her. She's upstairs in room 304."  
  
"Arigato Anne-chan, arigato," I said again before sprinting up the stairs.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sensing something, or someone, was in the room, I opened my left eye a crack. I shut it quickly when I saw Mamoru standing next to my bed and looking down at me. He looked so serious...yet I saw sorrow in his features.  
  
"Usagi-chan? Usagi?" I heard him whisper to me. Gathering my senses and courage, I opened both eyes. I was caught in his gaze immediately, and all of my emotions were opened up to both of us. Pain, sorrow, panic, and sadness. As these emotions flashed over my face, I gasped. How could Mamoru bring out all of my secret emotions, in just one gaze??? I quickly looked away as I bowed my head and I felt my eyes droop. Stupid Medication... As I fought the urge to go back to sleep, Mamoru sat down next to me and placed his hand over mine. I looked at him and saw a message through his eyes. "Don't worry Usa...everything's going to be okay. I'll be here with you now and forever." He looked at me with such deep emotion that I let go of my protective wall, and gave him my trust. As tears started to pour down my face, I squeezed his hand back and silently thanked him. Mamoru, a guy that I loathed, was the one who understood everything I was going through. I wasn't sure how he understood, but his eyes told the tale.  
  
"Arigato Mamo-chan. Aishiteru..."I whispered before I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat there watching her as all of my bottled up feelings unraveled. My love for Usagi had grown over the past few months, and now I knew that I was not the only one who was fighting these emotions. Usagi had also felt them...and maybe that's why we had been fighting more lately...That is, until the last few weeks when both of us had given up, and pursued these feelings.  
  
"Usagi...aishiteru" I whispered down at her. I don't know if I imagined it, but I think I saw her smile. Sitting back in my chair, I stared at her until the nurse came in.  
  
"Chiba-san." I looked over to see Anne-chan standing by the doorway. "We've gotten in touch with Usagi's parents, and they're on their way here."  
  
"Oh...Arigato. Usa will be happy to see them..." She smiled down at me, and then I stood up and walked over to her. "I should be going. I have to take care of something. Arigato again!" And with a wave, I left Usa's room and headed towards the nearest florist shop.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uhhhhh...When I woke from my peaceful sleep, I immediately felt a bolt of pain through my head...the place where my cut was located. The warmth of Mamoru's touch was gone, but I felt another warmth in the room. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to make the pain dwindle, and saw the beautiful and kind face of my mother. She was looking at me with relief and joy in her face. I smiled up at her, and a tear escaped, and rolled down her cheek. Upon seeing this, I started to cry also, and then we both let go.  
  
"Oh, Usagi!" my mother cried as she bent forward and hugged me. "I was so worried! I'm so glad that you're okay!"  
  
"Oh, Mom!" I cried back, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm so glad that you're here. I was really scared!" I sat and hugged my mom, taking in the smell of her perfume, and the softness of her hand as she wiped my tears away. After a few minutes we parted, and she looked down at me with a reassuring glance.  
  
"Don't you worry Dear, your father and I will make sure you get the best of care."  
  
"Arigato Mom," I replied. Just as I said this, Anne walked in, her clipboard in hand.  
  
"Alright Usagi-chan, time for your medicine." She smiled over at me and then turned to my mother. "Gomen Tsukino-san, but visiting hours are over." I looked up at my mom, panicked at the thought of being left alone.  
  
"No, Mom, please don't go, please..." I begged, looking up at her with troubled eyes. Her eyes held sadness as she leaned down and kissed me on the un-bandaged side of my forehead.  
  
"Gomen Dear, but those are the hospital rules. I'll be back with your father tomorrow. You get some rest." With a squeeze of my hand, she got up and walked out the door. I looked sadly over at the doorframe, and then up at Anne. She was handing me some pills and a glass of water. I took what she gave to me, and closed my eyes.  
  
"Usagi-chan...It's late, and the hospital doesn't want people milling around...Gomen. I'll be back in 1/2 hour to check on you. The switch to the right of your bed turns the light off."   
  
I heard Anne leave the room, and then there was silence. But...Something wasn't right. The smell of a hospital wasn't in the air...I smelled...ROSES!!!! I quickly opened my eyes and looked to the right of me, towards the wall. There, on a set up table to my right, were a dozen red roses. I reached over and picked up the card. It read:  
  
  
Usa,  
Feel better soon, okay?  
Just remember that  
I'll always be here for you.  
Now and forever.  
©  
Mamoru  
  
After placing the card under my pillow, I picked up one of the roses and placed it under my nose. It smelled like heaven. After placing it carefully back in the banquet, I sighed to myself. At least, through this whole experience, Mamoru and I were able to release our feelings for each other. I smiled to myself, and then drifted off to sleep. 


	5. A Secret Visit

Fireworks  
Part 5  
By: Silverstar  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hi! I wanted to again thank everyone who reviewed. Your comments really keep me going. Secondly, I wanted to say that in the letter from the last part it was suppose to be signed Love, Mamoru, but the little heart that I had put there changed when I put my story in text format. Sorry about that...*sweatdrop*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, yada, yada, yada....^^  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As consciousness returned to me, I could hear noise in the room around me. With my eyes still closed, I listened closely. What I heard brought a smile to my face. It was the sound of my friends' harmonic voices. I squinted one of my eyes open to survey the room. Minako and Makoto were to the right of me fussing over the two dozen roses that still brought a sweet and comforting aroma to the room. Rei was over by the window flipping through a magazine, and Ami was sitting to my left reading a book. I closed my eyes again, taking in the moment of peace. I knew that when I opened my eyes fully that there'd be commotion, nagging, and fussing. After a few brief seconds, I opened my eyes fully and looked at all of my friends. Ami and Rei saw me at about the same time, and I could see the tears of relief in their eyes. Well, after Minako saw me, the peaceful moment was over.  
  
"Usagi!!!!!!!!" she wailed, blowing my eardrums out at the same time. She leaped over to the bed and threw her arms around me. After that, everyone followed suit. All four of my friends were on top of me...I guess they had forgotten that I was hurt and that they were laying on my bruises, but I didn't care. I felt so much joy just from them being in the room.  
  
"Clumsy Usagi," Rei mumbled in my ear. "Why'd you have to go and have a klutz attack like that? We were so worried!" I blushed, but she smiled at me and then attempted to get off. That was the difficult part. All four of my friends had managed to get entangled with each other and me. What followed, was twenty minutes of shoving, moving, laughing, and awkwardness. Finally, all of them were once again on the floor and standing around my bed. And I could breathe again, thank God. Ami told me she was getting all the work I missed in school, and would bring it tomorrow for me to work on. *sigh* Rei told me that the doctor said they'd be able to take me home in about 4-5 days. Then, Minako and Makoto started talking about the beautiful roses that had been sent to me. I smiled at the thought of the wonderful roses Mamoru had sent, and agreed with them that they were beautiful.  
  
"So Usagi," Minako said in a sly voice. "Who sent them to you?" I felt my face get beat red, and all of my friends wore knowing smiles.  
  
"I knew it!" Makoto said. "It's that guy you have a crush on!!! Who is it, c'mon Usagi!" I looked at Ami and she had laughter written in her eyes. Of course! The girls hadn't seen the hospital report, and Mamoru hadn't been around, at least to my knowledge. But...Ami's mother was a doctor here, so she probably saw it...I gave Ami a look that said 'arigato for keeping my secret' and she squeezed my hand. Was I ready to tell my friends? Minako, Rei, and Makoto were in a heated discussion on who the mystery guy could be. I took another look at Rei's happy animated face, and I closed my eyes. No, I couldn't do that to her. She wouldn't understand...Our friendship would be ruined. I opened my eyes with determination. I would tell them, but not now. At the right time and the right place, I would tell them. An hour later all of my friends were gone, except for Ami-chan.  
  
"Usagi...It was Mamoru, wasn't it?" she asked. I blushed and she smiled. Then I reached under my pillow and showed her the note. I said nothing of his visit...I wasn't ready to share that special moment yet. Ami handed me back the note and gave me a hug. Just then, Mom, Dad, and Shingo walked in. Ami took her leave, and I spent the rest of the evening with my family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Pacing around my room, I looked at the clock for the thousandth time. Was Usagi at home yet? It had been 5 days since she had entered the hospital, and she had been released around noon.  
  
"Okay Mamoru, get a hold of yourself. It's only one phone call...You did it before, and you can do it again," I whispered, trying to calm myself. But...what if I had been wrong, and Usagi doesn't feel anything for me. What if that time in her hospital room...what if she just had a weak moment, or she thought I was someone else.   
  
"Iie! I heard her. She said...'Arigato Mamo-chan. Aishiteru...' She does feel for me." Picking up the phone, I called Usagi's house.  
  
"Moshi moshi." I heard Usagi's brother Shingo say from the other end.  
  
"Konnichiwa. May I please speak to Usagi-chan?" I heard my nervous voice say into the phone.  
  
"My sister is resting, and my parents don't want her to receive any phone calls today. Gomen. May I ask who this is?" After a brief silence, I spoke in a determined voice.  
  
"This is Mamoru Chiba. Could you tell her I called?"  
  
"Hai Chiba-san. I'll tell her."  
  
"Arigato. Sayonara." I hung up and let out a deep breath. I had to talk to her, and tell her how sorry I was...but was that the real reason I wanted to speak with her? Iie...I had to be honest with myself. I had to tell her what I wanted to speak to her about the day we were suppose to meet. I wanted to tell her about my feelings towards her, and see if they were mutual. I needed to know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was finally laying in my own bed! It felt great. Presents from all of my friends and family lay around me. Molly and Melvin had visited 2 days ago at the hospital. But...Mamoru had not come again. Still, I kept his flowers nearest to me, and always held one to smell the sweet aroma. While smelling a beautiful rose, I had managed to start daydreaming about Mamoru again. Right in the middle of my daydream I heard my brother yell up to me.  
  
"Usagi! Some guy named Mamoru Chiba called for you!" I knew my mother wasn't allowing me to take calls, but I was extremely surprised by this piece of news.  
  
"O-Okay Shingo," I replied, trying to hide my surprise. Mamoru...had called for me? My spirits and hopes had risen, and I sat back against my pillow in content. I'd call him tomorrow and we'd work something out. With that thought, I feel asleep.  
  
Two hours later, at around six o'clock, I awoke. Hearing a noise outside of my window, I walked over. Just then...  
  
"Waahhhh!!" I screeched as Mamoru's head popped up into view. After getting over my shock, I opened the window and helped him climb in. When he was safely through the window and standing in front of me, I looked at him with wonder. He was dirty from the climb up a tree outside of my room, but he had a huge smile on his face. After looking at him for a moment, I backed up and sat on my bed. Mamoru stayed where he was, and looked at me with those deep eyes that always seemed to unlock the feelings in my soul.   
  
"How are you?" he asked in a deep and caring voice.  
  
"I'm fine...Sorry I couldn't talk on the phone. My mom won't let me...She says I have to rest." I glanced at him and then over to the roses. "Arigato for the roses Mamoru. They smell nice."  
  
"You're welcome." We stood looking at each other for a moment, but I couldn't stand it. He was right here in my room! In another instant we had both ran towards each other and I was in his arms. We stood in the middle of my room hugging, and I took in his wonderful scent. We stood like that for 5 minutes before he spoke.  
  
"Usagi...First, I want to say...gomen. If it wasn't for me then you never would have gotten hurt. Gomen Usagi...gomen." I looked up at him and saw a sad and guilty face.  
  
"Iie Mamoru, don't be sorry. It was my fault for being late, rushing, and then not looking where I was going. It was totally my fault, and I hold none of the responsibility to you. Mamoru...look at me." He looked down at my face and I put my hand on his cheek. "I'm fine. I was just being a klutz. It wasn't your fault. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," he said hesitantly, and then smiled. "I'm glad you don't think it was my fault. And I'm glad you're not mad at me." I hugged him again, and he spoke.  
  
"Usagi...One of the reason's I wanted to meet with you was to talk." I looked up at his serious face and stepped away.  
  
"What's wrong Mamoru?"  
  
"Oh...Nothing's wrong...I just wanted to set some matters straight." Oh no, here it comes. He's going to tell me that he doesn't really care for me...He hates me...  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Usagi...I have to make a confession." I held my breath and let him continue. "For the past few months...I've been having some feelings towards you. I just wanted to know if they were mutual, and if you cared for me as well." I looked at his nervous face and smiled.  
  
"Oh Mamoru! You have? I have too! At first I tried to push them away...But I realized how much I cared for you...And when you called me that day I was so excited. Oh Mamo-chan!!" I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. He brought me close to him, and tilted my head up.  
  
"So you do love me Usa?" he asked.  
  
"Aishiteru Mamo...Aishiteru."  
  
"Aishiteru Usa." With that, he brought my head towards his, and we shared our first kiss. Our lips touched and I felt fireworks explode inside of me. A passion...a feeling...a yearning for him. Unfortunately...  
*KNOCK**KNOCK**KNOCK*  
  
"Usagi? Dinner's ready!!" Shingo called before he ran downstairs. Mamoru and I parted and I looked up at him.  
  
"Are you going to Rei's party at the temple?" I asked.  
  
"Will you be there?" he whispered in my ear.  
  
"Of course." I waited impatiently for his answer and when I heard it I hugged him with love.  
  
"If you'll be there, then I will." I quietly helped him out the window and we whispered our farewells.  
  
"Sayonara Mamo-chan. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Sayonara Usa." And with that, I closed my window and headed downstairs for dinner. 


	6. The Party

Fireworks  
Part 6  
By: Silverstar  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey! Well, here it is, the next chapter! I think there's only going to be one more after this, but you never know. I could start writing and never stop...^^ Sorry this one took so long, but with school starting up and all it's hard to write a lot. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Sailor Moon, the manga Sailor Moon, or any of the characters in either. Please don't sue! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shaking with fear, I put my new shirt on and looked at myself in the mirror.  
  
"This is it Mamoru," I said to myself. "You're meeting Usagi at Rei's temple...this is your first real date with her." Starring back at me from the mirror was a tall, black haired, blue eyed, nervous looking young man. This was the man Usagi fell in love with...Me. Not my car...not my home...not my money...Me. Plain old ordinary Mamoru. Smiling at myself, I put on my jacket and headed for the door. I had to pick Motoki up before the big party at Rei's house. With one last look around, I closed the door and departed for the car.  
  
"Now only if I can keep this dating-Usagi-thing a secret from Motoki...nawww. He'll know just from looking into my eyes. Damnit, that Motoki knows me better than myself!" Laughing at this thought, I turned the ignition on and drove towards his apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, this isn't right...No, this one isn't either...No, No, No, No...No!" I mumbled as I threw each outfit to the floor. I had to be perfect for Mamoru. I glanced over at Luna and saw that she was giving me a strange look.  
  
"What?!" I demanded as Luna walked over next to me.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Luna said, but I gave her a tell-now-or die glance, and she continued. "Usagi, this party is being thrown for you. No one will care what you wear. They care about you, not the clothes on your back." I gave her a you-should-know-why-I'm-freaking-out look before rummaging through my closet some more. "Ohhhh..." Luna said softly, popping her head into the closet. "So all the fuss is over this mystery guy, is it? Well, I'm sure Mamoru doesn't care what you wear either. He just cares that you're okay." I stopped dead in my tracks, and as I hurried to get out of my closet I bumped my head on the ceiling.  
  
"Owwwww..." I whined, getting all the way out of the closet. "Luna, how do you know about Mamoru? Hmnn?" Than, my face grew red with anger. "Did Ami-chan tell you Luna! Because if she did..."  
  
"No one told me Usagi. I know only because I know you so well. Also, I hear you call his name out in your sleep." I blushed, and sat down next to her. "So, Ami knows?" I nodded my head, and picked Luna up, petting her as she purred.  
  
"Hai...And Mamoru is going to be at the party this afternoon. And I'm so happy...but I'm worried also. What about Rei-chan Luna? I know in my heart that the others will support me...And Rei too...But it will hurt her so...She cares for Mamoru and I don't want to break her heart." I buried my face in Luna's fur and started to cry. After a few moments, Luna spoke.  
  
"Usagi...When you're with Mamoru, how do you feel?" I lifted my head and starred off into space for a moment. Then smiling, I spoke.  
  
"I feel like an angel in heaven...Like I'm melting and I can't stop... And I feel as if he can see my inner most feelings with one short glance. I feel cold when I stray from his firm embrace, but his smile makes me warm all over. I need him, want him, and love him." Smiling, I looked down at Luna and saw understanding, love, and encouragement written on her face.  
  
"Tell that to Rei-chan, and she'll understand. When she sees the feelings you have for Mamoru and the feelings Mamoru has for you, she'll let him go. With time, she'll stop hurting, and feel only love and happiness towards your relationship." I looked at Luna with worry. "Trust me Usagi. Rei loves you more than she'll ever love Mamoru, if that's even what she feels for him. Your friendship will survive over her feelings for him." I dried my eyes and set Luna on the floor.  
  
"Arigato Luna. Now, will you help me pick out an outfit for the party?" She nodded her head, and we were again entangled in the mass of clothing in my closet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here I was, standing in Rei's temple with a cold drink in my hand...yet Usagi was no where in sight. I looked around the room for the thousandth time, and then walked outside where more guests were talking. It was four o'clock, and the party didn't end until midnight. Without Usagi by my side, it was going to be a long night....*THWACK!  
  
"Wah!" I yelped in surprise, turning to find Motoki with his hand on my back.  
  
"Hey man," he smirked, pleased with himself for scaring me.  
  
"Hey," I replied, continuing my search for Usa.  
  
"You need to relax Mamoru," Motoki told me, breaking me from my surveillance of the room. "She'll be here in time. Until then, have some fun. That's what parties are for." I looked at my best friend and let out a sigh.  
  
"Gomen Motoki," I apologized. "I'm just nervous I guess...Tonight's the night everyone will find out about us." Motoki smiled at me and slapped me on the back.  
  
"C'mon Mamoru, let's circulate throughout the room. Oh look, Ami-chan's standing over there all by herself. Let's go say hi." I looked over and saw Ami standing in the doorway, coming out onto the porch. She was wearing a light blue sundress with a border of white flowers around the bottom. And yes...she did look a little lonely.  
  
"Okay Motoki, let's go," I replied. Slowly, we walked over to where Ami was standing.  
  
"Hi Ami," Motoki greeted, breaking Ami out of her thinking trance.   
  
"Oh, hello Motoki, hi Mamoru, how are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're doing okay," I replied. "What about you? You're standing here all alone."  
  
"Oh," she said, surprised. "Hmnn...Well, if you're asking where Usagi is, she should be here soon." I gawked at her while Motoki started laughing. And when he starts, he can't stop. After a few minutes and a few knocks on Motoki's head, I spoke.  
  
"Y-You know?" I asked in a shocked voice. Ami looked at me sweetly and shook her head as she started to laugh.  
  
"Oh Mamoru, you two are so transparent. I knew ages ago. Probably before you even knew it." I smiled at the comment and she continued. "Usagi confessed to me a while ago, before the accident. Who do you think has been trying to set you two up? Motoki and me." I starred at my friend and he responded by laughing some more. Shaking my head in surrender, I held up my hands.  
  
"Okay, I admit it," I said. "You two are way ahead of me." We all started laughing and after a few moments I composed myself. "Actually," Ami-chan, I was wondering where all your friends were."  
  
"Oh...Well, Rei is somewhere around here making sure everything is perfect for her guests," Ami smiled, imagining what Rei was cleaning at that exact moment. "Minako and Makoto are coming together, but they had to do the finishing touches on Usagi's cake. And...Usagi should be coming with her family. Knowing her mother, they're probably still at home taking pictures of everyone." We all laughed at the thought of how annoyed Usagi probably was, dying to get to the party. *CLUNK* Looking up, we saw Minako and Makoto standing at the door to the temple, trying to bring the huge cake into the room without ruining it. After glancing at each other, we all rushed over to help the two girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Moooooooommmm," I whined in exasperation. We were lining up for the 10th picture, and we were going to be late for the party.  
  
"Oh, just one more Usagi. C'mon Shingo, put your arm around her..." *CLICK* "Okay everyone, let's get in the car." I looked at my mother with annoyance and sighed, glad that we were finally going to get going. I followed Mother, Father, and Shingo out to the car, sliding into a seat and lifting Luna onto my lap.  
  
"You're bringing the CAT?!" Shingo asked, looking at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Hey, Luna deserves to go too," I argued. "All my friends will be there, and she's my friend too." Shingo looked at me and snickered, poking Luna in the stomach. He received a scratch on the hand for that one...^^  
  
Looking out the car window, I saw buildings and cars pass. We were on our way to the temple, to my party, and, most importantly, to the one I loved...Mamoru.  
  
"Luna," I whispered nervously. She looked up at me, silent concern in her eyes. "How do you think my parents will react?" I whispered into her ear. I felt tears of worry build under my eyelids, but they went away quickly after Luna's words.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi," Luna whispered. "They love you, and always will. I'm sure they'll accept your feelings. They want you to be happy, and if that means you being with Mamoru, then they'll support your decision." I smiled down at Luna, and then continued staring out the car window. I hope Luna's right...I pray she is right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HEY! EVERYONE!!" Minako shouted. "USAGI'S OUTSIDE!!!!" There was a murmur of excitement throughout the temple as everyone rushed inside the front room. I looked up from my place in the kitchen when I heard Minako's announcement. Usagi was here. Motoki came up behind me and slapped me on the back.  
  
"All right Mamoru. She's here at last," he said to me as he ran with the rest into the front room. Getting up slowly, I looked back down at the cake. It was huge, and I smiled at the fact that Usagi would probably eat more than half. Gaining courage with this thought, I walked through the kitchen doors, down the hall, and into the front room. There was a crowd of people in front of me, but I was tall enough to see over their heads. I held my breath as the door swung open...But it was only Usagi's parents and her brother. They quickly stepped to the side and waited for their daughter to enter. Two seconds later, she was through the door. I smiled at her shocked and happy smile as the crowd started to cheer for her. She was beautiful, as always. She was wearing a white dress with red roses around the edge. It had a V-neck line and was sleeveless. Her hair was done up in her signature odangos, and she had a rose wrapped around one of her buns. I smiled at the thought that it was one of the roses I had given her...She had actually kept them alive this long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We pulled up to the temple and my heart started to beat excitedly. We were here at last! I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and followed my family to the door, Luna beside me. But, as they entered through the front, I stopped for a moment. Panic swept through me at the thought of telling all those people about Mamoru...But I loved him, and that gave me strength. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward, and through the front door.   
  
I was almost knocked down with surprise when I walked in and saw all my family and friends surrounding me, cheering as I entered. Surprised and embarrassed, I smiled at all of them, soaking in the sight around me. In the front were my four best friends in the whole world. Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto were standing there, front and center, cheering the loudest. Behind them stood Motoki, Molly, and Melvin. On my right were Mom, Dad, and Shingo. Surrounding them were friends from school, family, and some people that I hardly knew. I glanced down at Luna to find that Artemis had joined her, and they were meowing their cheers at me. Laughing at the cats, I finally realized something. Where was Mamoru? I hadn't seen him. As the cheering slowed down, I continued looking fro my prince. There, at the back of the crowd, I saw his head pop up. My eyes widened as I realized that he was standing on a chair. Smiling at them all, I comically curtsied and laughed along with them. Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami surrounded me in a hug, and I hugged them back, never taking my eyes off Mamo-chan. I guess the crowd saw the direction of my gaze, because before I knew it a path had cleared. My friends let go of me and turned to find Mamoru on his chair at the end of the path. I saw as he blushed self-consciously, and jumped off to the ground. I locked eyes with him, and he walked forward to join my friends in a group hug. Motoki, Melvin, and Molly soon followed suit.  
  
"Welcome back Usagi!" Motoki shouted, and the party began. The crowd slowly moved towards me, and I received welcome backs from many of my friends, family, and acquaintances. My close friends, and sadly Mamoru, were pushed away to make room for the crowd. Soon, I was so busy saying hello to everyone, and thanking them, that I lost track of Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Mamoru all together. A half-hour later the crowd had thinned as more people started to go outside or go into the dinning room. I looked around to catch sight of any of my close friends, but they were no where in sight. Sighing to myself, I headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Usagi!" I heard a voice shout as I entered. Of course, it was Makoto. I ran over to her and she gave me a hug. "So, you finally got away from your admirers?" she asked, laughing as I sighed with the memory.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a free woman," I joked, laughing with her. "So, whatcha making in here?"  
  
"Well," Makoto answered. "Most of it is already out in the dining room. Do you know that Rei had the nerve to hire a caterer!? I mean, really! With me here, it wasn't necessary at all!" I smiled at her annoyance over being served. "So, I'm mostly supervising in here. We're working on deserts. You're going to love them Usagi, you really are."  
  
"Yum, I can't wait!" I squealed, mouth watering. Then, without warning, Makoto looked around and ushered me into a quiet and empty corner. "Hey, what's up Makoto? Why all the discreetness?"   
  
"I want to ask you something Usagi," she said.  
  
"Nani? Is something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, No. I just wanted to know...Did you notice how Mamoru came up to join in our group hug...and he was standing on a chair to get you to see him. I thought he hated you. What was with that?" I looked at Makoto's confused face and started to blush. Just the mention of his name made me feel all warm and tingly. "Usagi?" she asked, seeing my blush. "Am I missing somethi-*gasp*" I looked at her and saw that sparkle in her eye. She had figured it out. "Usagi!" she squealed, drawing looks from all the caterers. "So that mystery guy...and the roses....Mamoru!" she squealed again, giving me a hug.  
  
"Makoto...you're drawing attention," I whispered as she let me go.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she whispered. "But come on girl! You're going to have to fill me in on the details!" I smiled and opened my mouth to start when Rei-chan came in.  
  
"Usagi? Why are you in here? There's a party outside for you!" she told me in Rei fashion. I looked at Makoto as she was about to tell Rei and silenced her with a glance. Her eyes grew wide as she thought of Rei, and her feelings for Mamoru. She then gave my hand a squeeze before Rei grabbed me and dragged me out of the kitchen. She let go and popped her heed back in. "And you, Makoto! I hired these guys for a reason. To keep you out of here so you could enjoy the party! You already had fun making the cake! I'm giving you ten minutes before I drag you out!" She turned around, smiling and flushed, and looked me over. Smiling, she gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you're back Usagi. We've really missed you."  
  
"Thanks Rei, I've missed you too."  
  
"All right, I have to go tend to Makoto" she said, back to her normal self. "Go enjoy the party, ok? It's for you." With that, she disappeared back into he kitchen and I was alone.  
  
"Wow," I whispered to myself. "Makoto wasn't horrified, or angry...she was happy for me. Ami and Luna were right. I don't have to worry." With that, I headed into the dinning room. As I walked in I couldn't help but smile. Minako was hovering by the cake with Ami and Motoki behind her, trying to drag her away...with little success.   
  
"Hey, c'mon guys!" Minako whined. "It looks so delicious...and I just want a piece."  
  
"No Minako," Ami said sternly. "You know very well that Usagi's going to cut the cake later AFTER everyone gets dinner and the deserts are brought out. " I watched as Minako slumped in disappointment and gave up on her quest for sugary goodness.  
  
"Oh Minako," I laughed as I walked over and put my arm around her. "Don't worry, I'll give you the first piece." My friends smiled at my presence and Minako squealed happily.  
  
"Thanks Usagi, you don't know how hard it was to help Makoto bring the cake over from her place and not touch it."  
  
"So, how are you enjoying the party?" Motoki asked.  
  
"I guess I'm having fun so far," I replied. "But I haven't gotten anything to eat yet."  
  
"Oh wow, you must be starved!" Minako exclaimed. "C'mon, let's take you to get something." With that, I was dragged by my friends to the buffet. On the table I found tons and tons of food waiting to be eaten...And it was I who would take on the challenge. Smiling at this thought, I loaded up my plate and followed my friends to some chairs and a table. 


	7. True Fireworks

Fireworks  
Part 7 (The LAST one!)  
By: Silverstar  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Um...Hi...*waves weakly and ducks as people throw things at her* I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I hate it when authors don't update and I guess I turned into one of those authors...I am really sorry. Okay, well, here it is, the FINAL chapter of my story. I hoped you all enjoyed it ^_^ I will have to say that there will not be a sequel or anything. I've been working on this for too long and I just want to finish it. Thanks for all of you guys' support. I luv ya for it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters...*depressed sigh*  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My hair blew gently over my eyes as the wind started to pick up. Readjusting myself under the temple's cherry blossom tree, I tried to get comfortable. Usagi was inside with all of her family and friends, but I had to stay outside and out of the way. Soon she would be dropping a huge bombshell on her loved ones. A bombshell that was us.  
  
"She'll come out looking for me when she's ready," I whispered to myself. The wind blew again and some blossoms fell softly onto my palm. Gazing at them, I smiled and held my hand up. The wind stirred again and they flew from my grasp and out of sight. Nature was beautiful, yet delicate. If I didn't handle this situation carefully, all could be lost. Smiling with contentment, I sat back against the tree and closed my eyes. I'd wait for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked at my watch to find that it was already eight o'clock. My friends were laughing around me, the deserts were set up perfectly on the table, and music was playing. The party would last for at least another three hours.  
  
"Hey Usagi, are you sure you don't want any more?" Makoto asked me, holding out a plate of bread sticks.  
  
"Oh Makoto, I'm so full!" I laughed while pushing the plate away. "Thanks, but I've already had some of everything. Are you trying to fatten me up?" My friends laughed with me as Makoto blushed and started to chuckle.  
  
"Sorry Usagi...I just wanted to make sure that you've had everything. This party is for you and I wanted to make sure you were happy and having fun."   
  
"I'm having a wonderful time," I said as I smiled at Makoto. I looked at my friends, smiling on the outside, but for the first time that night I felt a tug of desire within me. I missed Mamoru. "If you guys will excuse me, I'm going to get some fresh air," I said as I stood up. I saw Ami and Makoto give each other knowing glances as I did this and I turned around and smiled innocently at both of them. They chuckled to themselves as I left for the back porch. When I got to the door I turned to see my friends talking and laughing with each other.   
  
"I pray that things stay this way," I whispered. After checking to make sure that Ami had a strong grip on Luna (I wouldn't want her spying on me...^^), I turned back around and headed out the door.  
  
The backyard was beautiful. All of the paths were lit up with brightly colored lanterns and decorations hung from every tree. I glanced around to find that not many were outside, for there was a slightly chilling breeze blowing. Shivering and wrapping my arms around me, I descended from the porch and started to walk down a path. It was close to dark, but there was still a little light left in the sky, which made the lanterns give off a ghostly glow. I continued walking down the path until it ended at a large cherry blossom tree. Looking over at the tree, I saw my love sitting under it with his eyes closed. I quietly walked over and knelt beside him. Looking down at his face, I saw his angelic and peaceful profile breath calmly and evenly.  
  
"Mamoru," I whispered gently, placing my hand on his forehead. He stirred from my warmth, but continued to sleep. Sighing with love and affection for him, I lay down on the grass as close to him as possible, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Mamo-chan...Mamoru," I whispered in his ear. "Please wake up...I need you...Please tell me it will be alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The breeze was getting chillier...yet I felt warmth. Waking from my short and peaceful sleep, I realized that Usagi was laying next to me, whispering to me in a pleading and panicked voice.  
  
"Please tell me it will be alright. Mamoru...please..." Instinctively, I strengthened my grip on her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. "Mamo..." she whispered, clinging to me. Slowly, I sat up and leaned against the tree, bringing her with me.  
  
"Usa...I knew you'd come when you were ready," I whispered. "Is it time?" I looked into Usagi's eyes and saw fear, yet there was hope as well. I quickly put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm afraid Mamoru. Will it change everything? Will things be different with my friends? Will my parents approve?"  
  
"Usa, listen to me. Your friends and family love you. They'll love you no matter who you're with. You're special that way. Everyone loves you with all his or her hearts. That's why this party was thrown for you. And the one person who loves you the most is I. Don't give up on us because of what might happen. Believe in us because of what has happened and what might happen in the future." Usagi looked up into my eyes, and I saw her smile through them.  
  
"Aishiteru Mamoru. Aishiteru." Usagi whispered, lifting her chin and slowly moving towards me.  
  
"Aishiteru Usagi," I said back, moving forward and kissing her lightly, yet passionately, on the lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When I broke away from the kiss I felt reassured and confident. Ami knew, Makoto knew, Luna knew...and even if no one else understood, or stood with me, I'd have Mamoru. That was enough. I glanced up when I felt him stir and found him standing above me with his hand held out to help me up.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked in a patient and calm voice. I smiled and let him help me to my feet.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." I stood up next to him and wrapped my arm around his waist as we started towards the temple. He did the same. I heard the noises of the party as we got closer and my pace slowed...I couldn't do this...I couldn't...When I stopped abruptly Mamoru lost his balance and almost fell. When he regained his balance he turned and gave me an annoyed yet playful look.  
  
"Don't chicken out on me now Odango-chan," he said playfully, and I looked up at him with annoyance of that name being used. He just smiled, and then I did too. No matter what happened, some things would never change. Mamoru leaned down and gave me a peck on the cheek. Just the two seconds that he lingered near me gave me a shiver down my spine. I could never give this man up...I had to tell the others now, or things could get worse later down the road. I took a deep breath as Mamo-chan grabbed my hand and we interlocked our fingers. With one final reassuring smile from my guy, I opened the temple door and we walked inside. I could tell Makoto, Ami, and Luna were waiting for this moment, for they spotted us first and rushed up.  
  
"Usagi, Mamoru!" Ami said with delight, very out of character. "You two are finally making an appearance together. Why so shy?" I blushed as I realized how ironic the situation was. It was like Ami and I had switched places. Makoto just stood there and smiled. She kept winking at me between sentences in her conversation with Mamoru. The whole time, I never let go of his hand, and he never let go of mine.   
  
"So, when are you going to tell everyone?" Ami whispered to me. I glanced over at Mamoru, whom Makoto had pried away from me to try to get some more of her food sampled. I sighed and looked my friend in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure..." I whispered, looking down. "I sort of wanted to tell Rei before the others...I'm not sure how she'll handle it..."  
  
"Well, I know everyone is expecting you to make some sort of announcement, thanking people and all. You could tell them then." I nodded, and again glanced over at Mamo...I smiled when I saw him give me a pleading look. Makoto was shoving three deserts at him all at once.  
  
"Yeah," I replied as I glanced around the room. "Do you know where Rei is?"  
  
"Last I saw her she was by the kitchen," Ami said back. "Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"No," I whispered, shaking my head. "I have to do this alone." I saw Ami nod and before I knew what I had done I was giving her a hug. She returned it and I smiled. "Thanks for everything Ami-chan," I whispered. "You're a great friend." She smiled back and then I started towards the kitchen. "Watch Mamoru for me. Make sure Makoto doesn't stuff him too much," I called back as I disappeared into the crowd. When I got to the kitchen Rei wasn't in sight. Sighing to myself, I headed down the hallway. Turning the corner, I was surprised to find Rei there, leaning against the wall. She opened her eyes and looked up at me as I got closer and smiled when she saw who it was.  
  
"Usagi, what are you doing here?" She asked as she stood up and walked forward to meet me. "You should be enjoying the party." I smiled and then put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Actually, I was looking for you. Could we go somewhere where we could talk?" She looked at me with concern, but nodded, and we headed towards her room. Once we entered, I made myself comfortable on her bed and she did the same.  
  
"What's the matter Usagi?" She said softly once we were settled. "It's not like you to be so serious." I took a deep breath and looked into my friend's face.  
  
"I have some news...Happy news...but I'm not sure that you'll think it's happy. I wanted to tell you in private and make you understand...And if you don't, it's okay...but please, listen before you react." I continued to look at my friend and she seemed confused, anxious, and worried. Still, she nodded so I continued.  
  
"I promise Usagi. Go ahead."  
  
"Okay, well, first I want to thank you for the party. It's great." She smiled and nodded, but I knew that she could tell I was just buying time. I had to tell her. "Okay, the news...it's about that guy you all were teasing me about. Things have gotten more serious...and well...we're going out, boyfriend and girlfriend." Rei smiled and was about to say something, but I continued. "I love him so very much, and have for a long time, but I've only just realized it. I also found that he's felt the same way. I want to be with him, but if it will ruin our friendship...Rei, please try to understand my feelings."  
  
"Usagi...All of this sounds wonderful to me. Why would I be angry with you?" Rei looked completely happy for me, but her eyes showed confusion.  
  
"Because I haven't told you who the guy is." I replied. The room was silent for a moment and then Rei took my hands in hers.  
  
"Usagi, you have to know that no matter whose name comes out of your mouth, I'll still always be your friend. You're more important to me than any guy." I smiled at her but still frowned inwardly.  
  
"Okay...Well...He's Mamoru Chiba." I looked up at Rei and her face was emotionless...in shock. After a few moments her features loosened and she gave me a sad smile. "Are you angry?" I asked and she jumped forward to wrap her arms around me. We sat there, hugging each other for a few moments, before she spoke.  
  
"Usagi...I'm not angry...A little disappointed, but I always knew deep down that Mamoru didn't like me as a girl friend...just as a friend. I only didn't want to admit the truth to myself. It makes sense now...All the pieces are together...I should have known all along that Mamoru loved you and you him...I'm not angry Usagi. I'm so very happy that you found someone like him. I'm so happy for you Usagi." I smiled as the tears started to roll down my cheeks and I heard Rei crying as well. After a few moments we parted and dried our eyes.  
  
"Thanks for understanding Rei-chan," I whispered as we stood up.  
  
"Thanks for telling me now Usagi...before the others. It means a lot to me." I nodded, and we left the room, arms over each other's shoulders, as we headed towards the party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I tried yet another one of Makoto's deserts I eagerly looked for Usagi throughout the crowd. She'd been gone a pretty long time, and I was worried that not all had gone well. When I saw her enter with Rei, arms around each other's shoulders, I put down my plate and rushed towards them, smiling all the way. Usagi had explained to me that Rei had taken our friendship as more than what it was, and I felt terrible. As I came up to them Usagi gave me a half hug with one arm, and to my surprise so did Rei. I smiled down at both of them and then took Usagi in my arms. She returned the hug and when we parted I found that Rei had gone.  
  
"It's time," Usagi whispered and I took her hand in mine. A moment later the music stopped, and Rei's head appeared above everyone else's. She was standing on a table. ^__^ *sweatdrop*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, quiet everyone! Please, quiet now!" After a few minutes the room got pretty silent and Mamoru and I made our way towards Rei. "I hope all of you have been enjoying the party-" (Brief applause) "Thank you. And now, here is one of the events you have all been waiting for...can you make some room please...thank you. Here she is, Usagi-chan herself with tonight's speech." There was more applause as the area around Rei was cleared and I was shoved up onto the table myself along with her. She smiled at me and gave me a brief hug as I looked around nervously and then she jumped off the table. I looked down to see Mamoru as close as he could get to the table and then brought my attention to the crowd.  
  
"First..." I started, trying not to do anything stupid...everyone was watching me! "First, I'd like to thank Rei-chan, our lovely hostess. It has been a wonderful party." Another applause erupted and when it died down I continued. "I also want to thank each and every one of you...my friends, my family, my supporters...your love and support gave me the strength to recover fully and I thank you all for that." There were brief cheers and I looked to my right to find Ami, Makoto, Minako, Luna, and Artemis all standing in the back of the room, looking up at me with smiles. Ami and Makoto were standing together, eager expressions written all over their faces. *Smile* "You have all been so kind to me and I also want to thank all of you for coming tonight. It really means a lot to me." Taking a deep breath and trying to suppress the lump in my throat, I looked at Mamoru and found all the comfort I needed in his eyes...in his soul. "Now that the party is almost at an end," I continued. "I have an important announcement to make." The room hushed and I saw Minako, Artemis, Molly, and all my family and other friends look at my with confusion, yet excitement. "I want to give a special thank you out there to the man who helped me get through this the most, the one who found and saved me, and the man I'm proud to call my boyfriend." I looked down at Mamoru and held out my hand for him. "Thank you Mamoru." I then pulled Mamoru up there with me, laughing as he protested ...but he then reached over to give me a hug and I returned it. After about three seconds of silence after the announcement the room exploded in cheers and applause. Ami and Makoto were hugging, Minako was jumping up and down excitingly, my parents were hugging and looking up at me, and Rei...She was looking up at us with a genuine smile...glad that we had found happiness with each other. As the music started up again and Mamoru pulled me onto the dance floor, I was in heaven.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," he whispered in my ear as we twirled and twirled in circles. I smiled as we slowly danced out onto the balcony and jumped as I heard a loud BOOM. Smiling as Mamoru laughed at me, I looked up to see fireworks in the sky...they were beautiful.  
  
"Mamoru..." He looked down at me and I gave him a warm and loving smile. "Tonight has been perfect. Thank you for everything."  
  
"No problem Usa," he whispered back. "You deserve the world...Every firework in the sky doesn't show your beauty." As I blushed at his words he leaned down and I up for a kiss. His kisses were even more pure and beautiful than the colorful fireworks exploding up in night sky.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So????...How did you like it? Please review and tell me. I know I don't deserve reviews with the length of time I made you all wait for this, but if you have a second please do review. Thank you all again.  
  
~Silverstar 


End file.
